Blitzwolfer(5yl)
appearance While Ben was transforming into Blitzwolfer for the first time, his first stage of transformation resembled Ben. He had bushy sideburns, sharp claws on his feet and hands, sharp teeth, longer hair, and grey skin. He started out with the Omnitrix on his left arm, which disappeared by the final stage of transforming. In Ben's second stage of transformation into Blitzwolfer, his face started to appear more wolf-like. His nose became more noticeable with light grey fur surrounding his nose and mouth and dark grey fur on areas of his face where the light grey wasn't. His eyes also went full green and his ears became pointed and pointing upward. He also gained height and muscle, and his arms and legs resembled his fully transformed form.In the final stage of transformation, he resembled his fully transformed form but had Ben's clothing and no Omnitrix on his left arm.Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a werewolf. He had grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth was green. Blitzwolfer wore the Omnitrix symbol on his lower stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer's mane and tail were black. He retained the same clothing from the original series, his mouth was white and red inside, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Blitzwolfer has a green suit, collar and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three. He now has a green tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur.Blitzwolfer's 11 year-old Omniverse design is almost the same as his 16-year-old design. His suit is all white, including the collar, and his wristbands are black. powers * Blitzwolfer can emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster. * He has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed, stamina, jumping, durability and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision. * Blitzwolfer also has formidable claws and fangs. Additionally, the claws on his feet can grasp like his hands, much like Kickin Hawk. weakness * Like most Earth canines, he can't handle loud noises, like that of giant bells, because of his sensitive hearing. trivia * Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer. ** Kai thinks Blitzwolfer is cute in a pet like way. * In Catfight, it is revealed that Nyancy Chan and her cats are afraid of Blitzwolfer. * Blitzwolfer was designed by Steven Choi. * 11 year-old Blitzwolfer replaces Rath in the opening intro in Omniverse's Arc 5, Galactic Monsters. ** He also replaces Four Arms (in the part alongside Eye Guy, Ripjaws, and Snare-oh). * In a former FusionFall Halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:Ben 5YL Category:Ben 10